A Perfect Snoggletog
by RainDragon28
Summary: One-shot. Berk's Snoggletog dance demands a partner... Hiccup and Astrid realize this is their first dance. (Happy Snoggletog 2016 to you all!)


Heavy snowflakes fell with the slight blow of the wind above Outpost Island, also known as Dragon's Edge. It was this time of year again, where families and friends would reunite and celebrate this tradition named Snoggletog. And as much as the last three years have been promising, this year would be one to remember...

The Dragon Riders took care of their usual chores like every morning at the base. Even though they'll be celebrating all night, their jobs still stood.

''Alright, gang,'' called Hiccup as he walked pass his friends as they were almost done putting up the defences around the base. ''We'll be away from Dragon's Edge for a couple days. Now has the lower walls close to the arena been checked?''

''Meatlug and I took care of it,'' answered Fishlegs who came landing right in front of his leader. ''We even reinforced it a little more just in case.''

Astrid passed Hiccup and Toothless, carrying a wooden box in which were kept important objects. She had the job to hide away everything that, if ever the Dragon Hunters were to attack, would most likely lay hands on while they were away.

Snotlout and Hookfang landed on the edge of the platform outside the Clubhouse along with the twins and their Zippleback. They relaxed while the rest of their teammates finished their required tasks.

''You three, you're done?'' asked Hiccup with a paper in his hand of the list of things to do before they headed to Berk.

''Yeeep!'' answered Snotlout, crossing his arms and smiling smugly.

''You checked on all the Night Terrors?''

''Done.''

''Shut down all the fires?''

''Not one left.''

''How 'bout looking for nearby enemy ships waiting for us to leave so they can attack?''

Snotlout's smug face dropped and raised an eyebrow for he didn't recalled being given that task, let alone have done it.

''Kidding.'' said Hiccup, checking what had been done by the Nightmare's rider. ''You're doing some nice work, Snotlout. Is there a reason in particular?''

Hiccup could have sworn he shot a quick look at Ruffnut.

Hiccup returned his gaze from the girl to the man before him. ''Snotlout...'' said Hiccup warningly with a trace of amusement in his tone.

''What?! Berk's Snoggletog dance demands a partner..!'' he protested, an unfamiliar tone in his voice.

''And since when do _you_ dance?'' asked Hiccup, interested.

Snotlout gave him a glare and Hiccup knew he had to drop it before he went too far. This was a new Snotlout and he didn't quite know how he might react if he kept taunting him. Love can make people do crazy things..!

Thankfully, Heather riding on Windshear landed outside the Clubhouse and the black-haired girl slid down her dragon's neck to join up with Hiccup and inform him of what has been done.

''Thanks, Heather.'' smiled Hiccup as he checked on his sheet again. As she turned her back to return to Windshear, Hiccup called her back. ''Hey, Heather? Are you gonna come to Berk after all?''

For a moment, Heather seemed like she didn't know what to give as an answer. As she was about to object the invite, Fishlegs cut her off before she could reply.

''Oh, come on, Heather,'' pleaded Fishlegs as he walked up to her and took her hand in his warmly. ''It'll be fun. Lots of people to catch up with and there's even a dance.''

''Yeah, Heather,'' taunted Snotlout, still in the saddle. ''Do you really wanna do this to Fishface?''

''Okay, okay... I guess I can come with you guys. But I don't wanna be noticed too much. I suppose not all have forgiven me for what I've done in the past...''

''Don't worry about that. My father forgave you; the rest of the tribe must have as well. You'll be greeted with open arms, I'll make sure of that.''

Heather gave him a warm smile of gratitude, and Astrid finally showed up last, giving her accomplished tasks.

''Good. So, we're all set to go?'' asked Hiccup to the riders, positive answers from everyone. He mounted up Toothless and the group headed out to Berk in the first gentle snowstorm of the year. At least, that was just at Dragon's Edge...

They flew in the cool wind for a while and the further they went in, the worst and colder it got as they approached the isle of Berk where weather was terrific. But at last, they reached the one and only island in the middle of nowhere and soared above the town, announcing their arrival. Calls of greeting from beneath rose up to their ears and the gang couldn't help showing a smile as they waved back to the villagers.

The Dragon Riders circled in perfect formation until they could land and finally dismount their dragons.

Hiccup scratched Toothless under the chin as a thank-you to his buddy when a loud voice suddenly called his name and he turned around to see his father with the blacksmith walking down the stairs leading up to the Chief's house.

''Dad!'' said Hiccup, joining his father who welcomed him with a bone-crushing hug. ''Dad—I can't breathe..!''

Stoick finally let him go and Hiccup had to catch his breath, holding his stomach. In the meanwhile, the rest of the riders were greeted by their Chief. Heather came last to shake hand with the man.

He looked at her up and down, an uncertain look in the Chief's eyes as he met her gaze.

''Heather, right?'' said Stoick as they shook hands.

''Yes, sir.'' said Heather, her head lower than usual.

Hiccup could see that she wasn't the proud and overconfident girl he knew back at the Edge. It seemed as if this place reminded her of her done-wrong over her now fellow teammates. But at last, Stoick smiled in greetings and relief washed over Hiccup.

''Well, welcome, Heather.'' said Stoick, and then led his son and his friends to the Great Hall where there would be a feast for all.

Their long hours of flight had led them till night. So when they arrived to Berk, the sun was already setting, meaning the Snoggletog party would get real in no time.

''Hey, Snotlout,'' whispered Ruffnut into Snotlout's ear as they walked up to the Great Hall. ''Who's your partner for the dance?''

Snotlout suddenly felt hotter than usual and could have sworn he felt a drop of sweat slide down the side of his head even in this temperature.

''I, uh, well...'' he stammered, unable to speak properly to a girl. But as he shot a glance at Hiccup and Astrid walking together, he remembered how desperately he wanted what these two shared. It was hard to believe, but he had secretly grown to love Ruffnut. It wasn't attraction or admiration, it was a feeling inside. A _weird_ feeling he'd never felt before.

''Ruffnut, would you be my partner for the dance?!'' asked Snotlout, almost yelling it out because of how much he wanted to get it out there.

He noticed she was taken aback, and wondered if he had ruined his chance. But after sharing a couple serious looks with her twin brother, she actually agreed.

''Sure, Snotlout.'' she said, a sweet look in her eyes.

Snotlout knew both of them very well – their tricks and Loki pranks – and he could tell she wasn't messing with him. That or he was blinded by his feelings for her...

''What's up with Snotlout, tonight?'' asked Astrid curiously at Hiccup as they entered the great building filled with warm and colorful lights and dragons.

Hiccup shot a quick look at him and Ruff too and a treacherous smile appeared on his lips.

''Hiccup?'' she asked again, her eyes locked with his. ''I know that look. You know something, I can tell by that look all over your face...''

''Wha—I just thought it was great that Snotlout found someone for the dance, that's all.'' he tried, but she kept that same look of disbelief.

Finally, he rolled his eyes, letting her know she won this time.

''So, about this dance...'' began Astrid, walking to the place where it would all happen. She gently twinned her hand with his and pulled him so he would follow. ''You haven't asked me, yet.''

''Was I supposed to?'' said Hiccup, smiling amusingly.

She sighed, smiling with her eyes still locked with his. Hiccup looked in the depths of the blue, remembering how lucky he was to have her here with him right now. He'd never said it, but he loved her. He loved her since forever, and that would never change. Nothing in this whole wide world would.

Music suddenly broke him out of his thoughts and couples began to gather around them. Hiccup and Astrid spotted Heather and Fishlegs, dancing at the rhythm.

Hiccup turned back around to face his partner, and bent down like a gentleman, offering his hand.

''May I have this dance, milady?''

Without hesitation, Astrid gently placed her own hand in his and they danced. Their first dance together... they quickly realized.

''Careful, I never danced before...'' admitted Astrid as they followed each other's movements. ''I might step on your foot.''

''Chances are slim.'' smiled Hiccup, sparks in his eyes as she laughed.

This was yet, another perfect Snoggletog.

 **Alright, I know this is one of the many things the fandom wants happening in rtte, and probably a lot have wrote this idea already. But hey... This is my version ;)**

 **And, to all of you, guys...**

 **HAPPY SNOGGLETOG! :D :D**


End file.
